kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
BlackAgumon
BlackAgumon is the Digimon partner of Dark Max & a dark duplicate of Agumon in Power Rider D-Tamer. In battle, he lends his powers to Dark Max, enabling him to become D-Tamer BlackAgu. History Personality Abilities *'Pepper Breath': Spits flame breath from his mouth to attack the opponent. **'Aerial Pepper Breath' *'Spitfire': Shoots a ball of fire from his mouth. *'Claw Uppercut' *'Claw Attack' **'Mach Jab Combo' *'Flying Kick' *'Dangerous Chomp' *'Dynamite Kick' Levels BlackAgumon= This is BlackAgumon's primary Rookie form. Even though his power is low, as BlackAgumon's personality is quite ferocious, he doesn't understand fear. BlackAgumon has hard, sharp claws on both his hands & feet & demonstrates his power in battle. It is this form that BlackAgumon lends his power to Dark Max to become D-Tamer BlackAgu. Attacks *'Pepper Breath': Spits flame breath from his mouth to attack the opponent. **'Aerial Pepper Breath' *'Spitfire': Shoots a ball of fire from his mouth. *'Claw Uppercut' *'Claw Attack' **'Mach Jab Combo' *'Flying Kick' *'Dangerous Chomp' *'Dynamite Kick' }} }} - BlitzGreymon= BlitzGreymon is a Mega form Agumon can assume. A Mega form of Greymon-species Digimon, BlitzGreymon is a subspecies of WarGreymon equipped with electric weapons. Striking with the Plasma Stakes on both of his arms, BlitzGreymon can destroy even the sturdiest of structures by sending a surge of electricity through it. Whenever Dark Max uses BlitzGreymon's DigiCard, she can access his power as D-Tamer BlitzGrey. Attacks *'Plasma Stake': Attacks the opponent with the Plasma Stakes on both arms & breaks it down from the inner parts. *'Thunder Vernier': Strikes down the opponent with lightning from the weapon on his back. *'Elec Guard': Releases plasma particles into his surroundings & uses them to erect a barrier around him. }} }} - Tyrannomon= Tyrannomon is an alternate Champion BlackAgumon can assume. A Digimon shaped like an ancient dinosaur from prehistoric times, Tyrannomon's two developed arms & massive tail mow down everything. He has intelligence & a docile personality. Whenever Dark Max uses Tyrannomon's DigiCard, he can access his power as D-Tamer Tyranno. Attacks *'Fire Breath': Breathes out intense flames & burns the enemy. *'Slash Claw': Tears the opponent to ribbons with his powerful claws. *'Dino Kick': Adds strength from his back to his front & lets out a kick. *'Wild Buster': Rams into the enemy with heavy damage. *'Scratch' - Machinedramon= Machinedramon is an alternate Mega form BlackAgumon can assume. With his whole body in 100% full metal, Machinedramon is the Digital World's strongest Digimon. He was built by synthesizing the parts of many Cyborg Digimon, & it is thought that all of the Cyborg Digimon produced so far were merely prototypes for the completion of Machinedramon. Machinedramon's power is at a level that would overwhelm other Digimon, & he possesses an intellect that boasts incomparable throughput, but he is a purely mechanical Digimon who does not share their self-will. Instead, someone planted a program containing evil intentions within the DigiCore at the center of his body, & Machinedramon is supplied with infinite power from that malice-filled DigiCore. Whenever Dark Max uses Machinedramon's DigiCard (taken from Max Hunter), he can access his power & become D-Tamer Machinedra. Attacks *'Giga Cannon': Fires superdreadnought-class energy waves from his two cannons. *'Dragon Fire': Drills his right arm into the opponent. *'Catastrophe Day': Detonates himself in a large explosion. *'Infinite Hand': Launches a blast of energy from his hand. - Chaosdromon= Chaosdromon is an Ultra form BlackAgumon can assume. His body, which is made of "Red Digizoid" that was repurified from the virtual super-metal Chrome Digizoid & increased just its hardness, deflects every attack & destroys everything. Also, the version of the program that was set in Chaodromon's DigiCore automatically performs improvements to make him even more destructive. Whenever Dark Max uses Chaosdromon's DigiCard (taken from Max Hunter), he can access his power & become D-Tamer Chaosdro. Attacks *'Hyper Attack': Fires a superdreadnought-class energy wave from his two artillery cannons. *'Destroyed Hook': Shoots an organic missile from his right hand, that injects a virus on the victim, making them melt. *'Chaos Crusher' }} }} - MasterTyrannomon= MasterTyrannomon is an alternate Ultimate form BlackAgumon can assume. Whenever Dark Max uses MasterTyrannomon's DigiCard, he can access his power & become D-Tamer MasterTyranno. Attacks *'Master Fire': Releases a red aura, accumulates energy & breathes out a flame with sufficient strength from his mouth. *'Master Claw': Pierces & crushes the enemy with his huge claws. *'Hyper Heat Blast': Showers super-hot embers from his whole body. *'Zen Recovery': Recovers all lowered parameters for himself & his allies. - Megadramon= Megadramon is an alternate Ultimate form BlackAgumon can assume. Whenever Dark Max uses Megadramon's DigiCard, he can access his power as D-Tamer Megadra. Attacks *'Dark Side Attack': Fires countless organic missiles from both of his arms. *'Ultimate Attack': Performs an attack that can cut any material to pieces. *'Big Mega Fire' - SkullGreymon= SkullGreymon is an alternate Ultimate form BlackAgumon can assume. A skeletal version of Greymon, SkullGreymon loses all senses of sanity & becomes a violent berserker. As he doesn't have even a scrap of intelligence to balance his combat instinct, SkullGreymon's existence is a threat to other Digimon. Whenever Dark Max uses SkullGreymon's DigiCard (taken from Max Hunter), he can access his power & become D-Tamer SkullGrey. Attacks *'Dark Shot': Launches an organic missile from its spinal cord. **'Double Dark Shot' *'Buffalo Breathe': A purple breath that paralyzes an opponent. *'Skull Destroy': Fires missiles. *'Oblivion Bird': A barrage of organic missiles from his spine. Recent research has achieved Digivolution of the Oblivion Bird which is an improvement of these missiles including a tracking system & a better power & scope. }} - DarkTyrannomon= DarkTyrannomon is an alternate Champion form BlackAgumon can assume. In this form, DarkTyrannomon's body turned black, his arms grew stronger than Tyrannomon's, & his offensive power grew. Whenever Dark Max uses DarkTyrannomon's DigiCard, he can access his power & become D-Tamer DarkTyranno. Attacks *'Fire Blast': Transforms all of his surroundings into a sea of flames with a super-powerful flamethrower. *'Iron Tail' - Evil= This evil version of Cherubimon occurs when Cherubimon's DigiCard is infected with a Virus. Attacks *'Lightning Spear': Fires a spear of lightning. *'Storm of Judgment': Summons a giant thundercloud that loosens innumerable thunderbolts on the opponent. *'Terminal Judgment': An enhanced version of Storm of Judgment which increases the range & density of the thunderbolts. *'Thousand Spears': An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which fires multiple spears of lightning. *'Lightning Blast': An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which greatly enlarges the spear fired. *'Cherubi Finger' **'Dash Cherubi Finger' *'Cherubi Mouth' *'Cherubi Press' *'Cherubi Hand' }} }} - Chaosmon= Chaosmon is an alternate Mega form BlackAgumon can assume. The "Ban-Tyo Blade" is equipped to his "Bancho Arm", & the "Gigastick Cannon" is equipped to his "Darkdra Arm". Whenever Dark Max uses Chaosmon's DigiCard, he can access his power & become D-Tamer Chaos. Attacks *'Dragon Slash': Unleashes an invincible decisive stroke from the Ban-Tyo Blade. *'Dark Prominence': Fires off his digital cells from the Gigastick Cannon. *'End of Paradox': Uses both hands to emit a ball of light. *'Ban-Tyo Blade': Attacks using the Ban-Tyo Blade. }} }} Digivolution Chart Notes Category:Power Rider D-Tamer Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Monsters Category:Reptile Monsters Category:Villains Category:Chrome Category:Evil turned Good Category:Allies